El Doctor se reencuentra con Rose Tyler
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: El duodécimo Doctor vuelve al mundo paralelo para ver a Rose Tyler y decirle que la sigue amando.
1. Chapter 1

La estuvo mirando un buen rato y se fue. No podía quedarse ahí observándola. Ahí estaba ella junto a su yo humano y se la veía muy feliz. A quien miraba el Doctor era a Rose Tyler y el hombre que la acompañaba era el mismo dos regeneraciones atrás con sus mismos recuerdos y pensamientos que había nacido de una meta crisis en la TARDIS junto a Donna provocando que en algún momento de su vida hubiese tres doctores, Donna, su yo humano y el mismo el Señor del Tiempo. Hubiese querido acercarse a ella, a su querida y amada Rose, hablarle, decirle que seguía vivo, que pensaba en ella cada día pero no se atrevía o tal vez no podía. ¿Cuantas veces lo había intentado ya y siempre se había echado para atrás? Muchas, no se acuerda. Había dejado de contar ya las veces. Y dejándola ahí junto a él se fue de vuelta a su caja azul donde le esperaba Clara.

- ¿La has visto?

- ¿A quién?

- Vamos Doctor, a Rose Tyler. Por mucho que te hayas regenerado sigue siendo un recuerdo importante para ti y sé que la sigues amando. Ve a verla, atrévete a decirle soy yo, soy el Doctor.

- No puedo. He cambiado demasiado. Ella quiere a una versión mía y ahora mismo es feliz junto a ella.

- No lo dudo pero Rose está enamorada del Doctor y el Doctor eres tú, no el hombre con el que comparte su vida.

- Pero este hombre soy yo en otro momento en otro tiempo y sería un choc aparecer así de la nada y decirle Hola Rose amor mío he vuelto y he venido a verte. He cambiado dos veces de aspecto desde que te deje en el mundo paralelo pero mira aquí me tienes de nuevo. ¿Te quieres venir conmigo? No, Clara, eso es demasiado fácil y solo ocurre en los sueños.

- Sueñas con ella. Lo sé. Te oigo.

- Es solo un sueño. No es más que eso.

- Si pero en el fondo quieres acercarte a ella y hablarle.

- No, no quiero eso. Quiero más que eso.

- Lo sé. Pues díselo. Atrévete, eres el Doctor. Eres capaz de luchar contra una armada de locos daleks tu solo y sin embargo no puedes ir a ver a la mujer que más has amado en tu vida y amaras. No te conozco.

- Clara, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

- Soy la chica imposible, tu chica imposible.

- Chica imposible que cree en cosas imposible- dijo el Doctor dando un abrazo a su amiga.

- Es tarde pero prométeme que mañana intentaras ir a verla. Has venido al mundo paralelo para eso, para verla. Las razones que me has dado esta mañana cuando hemos emprendido viaje hacía Noruega no me las he creído. Se valiente y enfréntate a tus miedos. Eres el Doctor, lo entiendes, el Doctor. Eres el señor del tiempo, eres el hombre más inteligente y más increíble que haya conocido jamás y como amiga tuya que soy te digo que des un paso adelante y vayas a verla.

- Vale, a sus órdenes señorita Oswald

- ¡Oye, no te burles!

- Buenas noches mi chica Imposible.

- Buenas noches Doctor.

El Doctor se fue a dormir y como cada noche se durmió pensando en Rose Tyler. A pesar de que habían pasado varios años, que él se había regenerado dos veces ya, ella seguía siendo su gran amor, incluso más que River Song con la que había estado casado. Clara tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un cobarde y debía enfrentarse a sus miedos e ir a ver a Rose y hablar con ella. Tenía que darle igual lo que pasara. Si no iba nunca lo sabría...

- ¿Qué has decidido?

- Voy a ir i hablar con ella.

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- ¡Si! Ven conmigo.

- No, tienes que ir solo. Yo no puedo. Además, ¿Qué pinto yo ahí? Nada.

- Me dejas desayunar antes por lo menos. Voy a necesitar fuerzas para ello.

- Sí, claro, ya te he preparado el desayuno.

- Gracias Clara. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

- Deja de hablar, desayuna y ve a verla.

El Doctor apenas probó el desayuno que le había preparado Clara y salió de la TARDIS para encontrarse con Rose Tyler. Hacía más de 10 años que no se habían visto. La última vez fue justo antes de regenerarse. Ella en aquel momento de su vida no lo conocía, no sabía quién era, nunca había oído hablar de señores del tiempo, de viajes en el tiempo y el espacio, del planeta Gallifrey y de Daleks y monstruos navideños. Este era el último recuerdo de Rose Tyler que tenía guardado en mente.

Se acercó de nuevo a la tienda donde trabajaba Rose como cuando la conoció por primera vez y esperó a que saliese para trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció ella y paso a su lado. Él no le dijo nada pero la miró y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sorprendida que un desconocido le sonriera y se marchó al restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. El Doctor la siguió y entró también ahí. Se sentó en una mesa en el fondo del establecimiento y pidió una taza de té. En realidad no quería tomar nada pero era la única manera para el de quedarse ahí, de observarla antes de atreverse a ir a hablar con ella. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y el agacho la cabeza como si buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Tenía ganas de levantarse, ir a verla, abrazarla, decirle cuanto la seguía amando pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento. ¿Y si el momento no llegaría nunca para hacerlo se preguntó? Y se levantó pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, un grito se oyó, grito muy conocido por él y por Rose.

¡EXTERMINATE!

-Doctor, voy a matarte. Tu me has hecho así- dijo el Dalek.

- Salid todos ahora mismo y corred- grito el Doctor a los ocupantes del restaurante. Todos salieron menos una, Rose.

- Doctor, por fin nos encontramos.

- ¡Que rápido os habéis vuelto a crear! ¿Como habéis hecho?

- No nos hemos creado, he sobrevivido. Yo y unos cuantos mas. Por tu culpa soy así. Yo el gran creador de los Daleks, su padre.

- ¿Davros?

- El mismo. Mira en que me has convertido.

- Estás muy guapo. Ya eres un Dalek. El culto de Skaro al poder. Tu sólito. Que bien. No sabes lo que me alegro por ti. Vamos a tomarnos una cerveza juntos.

- Doctor, creare junto a los que sobrevivieron una nueva flota daleks mas fuerte que la anterior. Como antes nacerán de mi y me vengaré. He esperado años para ello.

- Oh que bien. Pues mira aquí me tienes. Matame si tantas ganas tienes. ¿A que esperas? No necesitas ninguna flota Dalek.

Al ver que Davros no le contestaba el Doctor lo miró.

- Perdona pero tengo prisa. Crea toda la flota Dalek que quieras, aquí estaré para combatirla.

Y dejandole se dirigió hacía Rose.

- Rose, amor mío ven conmigo - le dijo el Doctor cogiéndole la mano.

- ¿Quién es usted? – grito la joven intentando liberarse del Doctor.

- Rose, soy el Doctor y por favor ahora no me hagas ninguna pregunta. Solo te pido una cosa. Si me has querido y me quieres confía en mí.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

- Por favor Rose, confía en mí.

Rose lo miró, lo observó y corriendo como nunca había corrido huyó junto al Doctor de Davros que había vuelto a disparar como un loco en todos los lados y gritaba como un poseso que iba a exterminar al señor del tiempo. Cuando por fin estaban en un lugar seguros, se paró y lo miró.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Rose, te lo he dicho, soy el Doctor.

- Pero mi Doctor es otro.

- Lo sé que tu Doctor es otro pero este otro después de cambiar dos veces está aquí de nuevo delante de ti.

- ¿Y cómo puedo creerme que eres tú?

Y entonces el Doctor le contó con todo lujo de detalles sus diferentes aventuras juntos, su viaje al final del universo, su encuentro con la Reina Victoria, Madame de Pompadour, Las enfermeras con cara de gato,…, sus despedidas en la bahía del lobo malo, la destrucción de la flota dalek a manos de su yo humano, que ahora vivía con ella. Cuando terminó, ella le miró y le dijo.

-¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque hasta ahora no me he atrevido, lo he querido hacer muchas veces pero he tenido otra vida después de dejarte en aquella bahía junto a mi yo humano. Incluso me he regenerado dos veces y he tenido otros compañeros. Ahora viajo con Clara Oswald la chica imposible. Si no es por ella, nunca me hubiese atrevido a venir a verte Rose Tyler y a decirte cuanto te sigo amando y cuanto te amaré siempre aunque sea la última cosa que te diga y te vayas ahora mismo.

- Si me has amado y me amas ¿por qué me dejaste?

- Pregúntale a mi otro yo que vive contigo. ¿Se lo has preguntado alguna vez por qué había aniquilado la flota Dalek?

- Por qué la habíais, erais dos, incluso diría que tres en aquel momento. No te olvides de Donna.

- No Rose, solo el destruyo la flota Dalek, ni Donna ni yo lo hicimos. Lo advertí, se lo dije pero él siguió adelante. Este yo no me escuchó y siguió adelante con el plan con la profecía trazada por Dalek Caan. Y por eso tuviste que marcharte para el mundo paralelo. Ahora por qué no he venido antes, no lo sé, es una pregunta que me he hecho cada día hasta ahora.

- ¿Y no podías haberte venido tu conmigo?

- No lo sé. En aquel momento las cosas se sucedieron tan rápidamente que fue incluso imposible pensar demasiado que hacer. Pensé en aquel entonces que entregándote a mi yo humano, aquel yo que podría envejecer junto a ti estaba haciendo lo correcto. Perdona si piensas que me equivoqué.

- Es que él no es tu.

- No pero sí. Mismos recuerdos, mismos sentimientos. Entonces explícame ¿cómo hubiese sido capaz de susurrarte te amo al oído si él no era yo? Te lo dijo porque el que te lo decía a través de él era yo y todo el que te dice y te ha ido diciendo a lo largo de los años te lo he dicho yo. He cambiado, soy otro hombre pero que sigue recordando aquel Doctor al que conociste con el que compartiste parte de tu vida y el me recuerda cada día que en algún lugar en un mundo paralelo vive una mujer extraordinaria a la que he amado y amaré siempre. Me regenero pero los recuerdos siguen y se quedan y tú eres el más importante.

- ¿Eres realmente tu con tus dos corazones?

- Acerca la mano y toca

Rose puso sus dos manos en el pecho del Doctor y sintió como latían sus dos corazones y sin pensárselo dos veces sin preocuparse si alguien la veía se acercó y lo besó. Y se quedaron abrazados.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, yo también he soñado cada día que aparecías por la puerta de la tienda y venias a verme. Pero al cabo de un tiempo dejé de hacerlo y me resigne a vivir con tu yo humano.

- ¿Tan malo soy de humano?

- No, no, no he dicho eso. Solo que es diferente. Me tratas muy bien, eres increíble conmigo pero eres humano, no eres señor del tiempo.

- Te entiendo pero así debe continuar. Solo estoy de paso, solo quería verte una última vez antes de seguir viajando.

- Pasa la noche conmigo, quédate.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si y no lo he estado más Doctor.

- Sabes que mañana por la mañana me iré y no volverás a verme.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces ven… La cogió de la mano. Rose olvidándose que El Doctor humano la estaba esperando en casa se marchó con su Doctor, su señor del tiempo, su alienígena del planeta Gallifrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron por fin a la TARDIS y abriendo la puerta se encontraron cara a cara con Clara Oswald que estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Ah Hola Clara! Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald- dirigiéndose a ambas que saludaron.

- Ha cambiado todo mucho desde la última vez que entré en ella.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si, parece más nueva.

- Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Te marchas?

- Si, voy a mi casa. Creo que es mejor.

- Hasta mañana Chica imposible.

- Cuídate- le dijo al salir de la TARDIS.

Estaban ya solos sin nadie que les molestara.

-¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿No puedo mirarte?

- Sí que puedes pero nunca me habías mirado así antes. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, no pasa nada- le dijo el Doctor a Rose dándole un abrazo y llevándosela dentro de la TARDIS. Llevaba años esperando este momento. Iba ser suya toda esta noche. El señor del tiempo, habitante de Gallifrey, aquel loco con dos corazones que cambia de aspecto iba amar a su querida chica de Londres con la que se había cruzado una noche de navidad en unos grandes almacenes. No entraron en una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía la TARDIS, una cualquiera que era parte de la gran casa que formaba el interior de la cabina, sino que entraron en la suya. Pocos habían podido estar en ella. River por razones obvias y ahora Rose. La estancia del Doctor al igual que el resto de la TARDIS cambiaba de aspecto a cada regeneración suya. Ahora estaba decorada de neones y muebles blancos en plan minimalista. Se tumbaron encima de la cama y estuvieron hablando un buen rato. El Doctor no quería precipitar las cosas. Al cabo de un rato Rose se acercó más a él y puso su cabeza contra él y entonces hoyó de nuevo como latía uno de sus dos corazones. Lo abrazo y se quedó así mientras el doctor le acariciaba el pelo. Ambos estaban a gusto...

Y mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo paralelo John Smith el Doctor humano conservaba con Jackie Tyler.

-¿Rose no ha vuelto?

- No. Esta con el Doctor

-¿John, como que está con el Doctor?

- Si Jackie, él ha vuelto y están pasando la noche juntos en la TARDIS. Puedo sentirlo ahora mismo. Soy el, recuérdalo.

- Si, pero se supone que él está en otro mundo.

- Pero ha vuelto a encontrarse con tu hija.

- ¿Y no puedes hacer nada?

- Aguantar como he aguantado todos estos años. Rose no me quiere y no me ha querido nunca.

- ¿Entonces el beso en la playa fue todo mentira?

- En parte si, ella en el fondo estaba besando al Doctor.

- Pero si me acabas de decir que tú eres el Doctor. No te entiendo.

-Jackie no hagas preguntas, yo tampoco tengo la respuesta a muchas de las preguntas que me hago cada día.

-John, tranquilízate. Rose te quiere.

- Puede que me quiera pero no está enamorada de mí y nunca lo ha estado. A veces maldigo a Donna de haberme creado. Todo esto no pasaría.

-Espera a que vuelva y habla con ella.

- ¿Para qué? De todas maneras él se marchará y la dejará de nuevo sola conmigo, como ha hecho siempre.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si él vive en otro mundo?

- Porque no es la primera vez que siento su presencia. Sé que ha venido muchas veces al mundo paralelo, que ha intentado contactar con Rose y nunca se ha atrevido a hacerlo hasta hoy. El problema es que ha traído consecuencias graves para el resto de todos nosotros.

-¿Qué consecuencias?

- Los Daleks.

- Pero si están todos muertos. Tú los mataste.

- Si, bueno los matamos todos. Las cosas debían pasar como tal y así fue. Pero al igual que puedo sentir la presencia del Doctor cuando está en el mundo paralelo, también puedo sentir la de un dalek. Y sé que uno de ellos ya se ha enfrentado al Doctor.

- ¿Y Rose?

- A Rose no le va pasar nada. Ellos quieren al Doctor. Para ellos ella ya no existe y tampoco existo yo.

- ¿Pero está con el ahora?

- Si. Y no me gusta decirlo pero ahora en la TARDIS es donde más a salvo está.

-¿Entonces vas a esperar a que vuelva?

-Si- dijo John Smith con cara de resignación…

Unas cuantas horas más tarde en la TARDIS.

-¿No me lo puedo creer? ¿En serio que has estado casado con esta vieja?

- Si, bueno. Error de juventud. Y con unas cuantas más pero no las he amado como te amo a ti. Rose. Eres lo más importante para mí y pienso en ti cada día.

Rose no le contestó. No sabía que contestarle. Se levantó, se vistió y salió hacia la cabina de pilotaje. No le gustaban las despedidas. Había tenido su noche con el pero era consciente de que otra persona estaba ahora en su vida, una persona que la quería y hacía todo por ella. Alguien que estaba incluso dispuesto a aceptar lo que acababa de pasar en la TARDIS. El Doctor tampoco hizo nada para seguirla…

Entró y llorando se abalanzó sobre John Smith.

- Abrázame. Lo siento mucho John. Sé que lo sabes. No voy a esconderme.

-Si Rose lo sé porque lo he sentido toda esta noche. Él y yo somos la misma persona y cuando estamos en el mismo mundo lo que él siente lo siento yo.

- John, déjame decirte algo. Te va doler pero prefiero que lo sepas. No me puedo esconder más.

-Rose, que no me quieres, lo sé desde el beso en la playa. ¿Y qué más da? Lo acepto. Igual que he aceptado que lo de esta noche tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

- Lo siento John. No quería que todo eso fuera tan brutal. No es que no te quiera, me has tratado y me tratas muy bien y me gusta estar contigo pero como ya te he dicho no eres el Doctor por mucho que lo seas. No eres mi Doctor con sus dos corazones. Para mi eres John Smith nacido en la TARDIS de una metacrisis entre un alienígena y una humana.

-¿Quieres irte con él?

- John, por favor, no lo hagas más complicado.

- Rose, ¿quieres irte con él?

-No puedo. Mi vida está aquí. En el otro mundo no existo.

-Pero tu mundo es el Doctor. ¿No ves lo que te estoy ofreciendo?

-Si pero por mucho que yo quiera no puedo. El ya me lo dijo. Yo puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con el pero el no puede pasar la suya conmigo.

-¿Y si yo no existiera?

- Pero existes. No hables haciendo suposiciones.

- Vuelve a la TARDIS, te está esperando.

-No quiero volver.

-Él quiere verte. Lo sé. Ve y despídete de él.

Rose miró a John y se fue de nuevo a la cabina azul. Se acercó y llamó.

-Hola Rose- le dijo Clara-

-¿Clara, está el Doctor?

-No, no está. Ha salido. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-No, nada. Disculpa haberte molestado. Adiós.

Rose salió de la TARDIS convencida que el Doctor estaba ahí y la había visto.

-¿Se ha ido?

-Si Doctor. ¿Por qué no has querido salir y hablar con ella?

-Porque bastante daño le hecho a mi otro yo. No quiero complicar más las cosas de lo que ya están. Y ahora con el regreso de Davros y de los daleks que me van a perseguir vaya donde vaya no quiero que le pase nada a Rose. La amo y quiero lo mejor para ella, y eso conlleva a que yo me marche de nuevo al otro mundo. Entonces ella estará a salvo con John.

-¿Duele?

- Mucho. Clara, no hablemos más.

-Vale Doctor. ¿A dónde nos vamos mañana?

- Me apetece ir al Paris de la revolución industrial, de cuando Julio Verne escribió todas estas novelas futuristas.

- Me gusta la idea…

Al poco de llegar a la tienda, Rose recibió una carta. Sabía de quien era sin ni siquiera abrirla. La dejó de lado hasta el final del día. No quería leerla ahora. Esperó y cuando los nervios no la dejaron más abrio el sobre y leyó lo que le doctor le había escrito.

"Mi querida y amada Rose. Amor mío gracias por la noche por el día y por todo lo que he vivido hoy junto a ti. Nunca lo voy a olvidar. Lo tengo grabado para siempre en mis dos corazones. Me regeneraré pero este bonito recuerdo quedará para siempre. No me olvides nunca pero vive tu vida junto a John. Él te quiere y lo hará todo por ti. Cuídate mucho y sigue siendo esta chica tan increíble que un día salvo el mundo..."

Termino de leer la cara, sonrío y se marchó de la tienda. Entró a casa donde estaba John y mirándole le dijó.

-¿Juntos para lo bueno y para lo malo?

-Si. Y se fundieron en un abrazo…


End file.
